N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance
N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance is the ninth episode of'' Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to ''Power Rangers in Space. Summary When N.A.S.A.'s new Satellite suddenly disappears, The Rangers believe this could be the works of Dr. Eggman. Then, They met the Space Power Rangers and worked together to stop Dr. Eggman. Karone finds the Crimson Data Squad Morpher and becomes the Crimson Data Squad Power Ranger. Meanwhile, Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case) was much happier to help the Rangers along with Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain and Robbie's female counterpart, Robin Diaz. Plot The N.A.S.A Satellite Disappears In the depths of Outer Space, There has been a strange disappearance of the N.A.S.A Satellite. Turns out, It was the work of Dr. Eggman making his next move. Gadgetmobile's Accident Meanwhile, Inspector Gadget was in the Gadgetmobile with Penny and Brain for a good drive. Suddenly, A car came towards the Gadgetmobile too fast. Donatello's Big Experiment/Robin's Special Training After the car crash, Gadgetmobile was injured so badly. Then, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus de Milo and Robin Diaz came to help. Later, Robin was still tinking about Robbie. After repairing, She started training with the Turtles. Gadgetmobile meets Robin/Robbie and Robin finally meet Gadgetmobile feels a lot better, He once dreamed of become a supporter and daydreaming about the helping out the Power Rangers. But, Robin decided to see the service to find Robbie. When she first arrived in Canterlot High and see the soccer field, She ran into Robbie who could not believe his eyes that he had a female clone. Dr.Eggman makes his next plan Meanwhile at the Egg-Carrier, Dr. Eggman had to come up with a new plan to destroy the Power Rangers. He also hear about Gadgetmobile's dream, So, He created a new robot, Egg-Saucer and sends him to bring some hostages and destroy the Rangers. Egg-Saucer attacks/The Eds Got Captured! The Egg-Saucer was at the city causing chaos and destruction, The Data Squad Rangers had to fight him with some help from Robin the female Red Ranger. Suddenly, Egg-Saucer brought them down and captured Ed, Edd a.k.a. Double-D and Eddy. Returning to Cyberspace/Meeting the Space Power Rangers Soon, Gadgetmobile followed the Rangers to Cyberspace. When they arrived, Palutena introduced her rangers to the Space Power Rangers, Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie and Zhane. Karone was happy to see her brother again. Then, Pit reported about a Crimson Data Squad Morpher. However, Gadgetmobile looked outside the window. But noticed the Amy spotted it. , . The Search for the Crimson Morpher Dr. Eggman's plan for the Eds ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? ???/Gadgetmobile's Dream Came True Rangers Data Squad Other Rangers Space Rangers Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy) *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo & Venus de Milo *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Eddy, Ed & Edd *Penny & Brain *Motherboard Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot Civilians *The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & Babs Seed) *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna & Dean Cadence *Diamond Tiara & Silver Spoon *Inspector Gadget *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry *Trixie Trivia *This episode based off Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge and Ed, Edd n Eddy episode, An Ed in the Bush. *The Data Squad Rangers will Team up with the Space Rangers and with Robbie's female clone, Robin Diaz. *It marks a full appearance of the Crimson Data Squad Ranger. *This is when Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case), Eddy, Ed & Edd became supporters. Transcript *N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad